


The Only Song

by AMillionYearsForWhat



Category: OMFGitsJackandDean
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMillionYearsForWhat/pseuds/AMillionYearsForWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Dean get into an argument, and when Jack drives away, Dean surprises him with their mix CD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing on AO3, so don't lynch me. I really like Jean Hobbs.

I slid my hand under the car handle and yanked it back, dramatically forcing my door back as I sat in my car with a heavy plop. My aching fingers twisted the key as the engine roared in his face. 

“Jack, you don’t have to do this, babe. Please, just - just stay, alright?”

But I wouldn’t, and he probably knew that. I didn’t even bother looking in his direction.

I pulled away with a stubborn eagerness as my hand expertly maneuvered the car’s CD collection for the song I’d surely listen to for the next three hours. Eventually, I found a mix CD that Dean had made me as a joke; it only had one song on it, one we’d laugh at for hours. I figured it’d help me keep my decision to storm out of his apartment in a fit. Who’s laughing now, mate?

Driving to the stop light at the end of his street, the song started, and the first notes gave me tingles, an exhilaration I would not be able to shake. 

“Everyday I love you less and less.” 

I inevitably sang along in my most dramatic voice possible. 

\--

The song progressed with the evening, and night was beginning to fall as the part of uninterest in the song came about. I remember that riff; Dean would always hit the back button to replay the song because we didn’t care about the rest of the song. I decided to let it play through since it was the only song.

But the rest never came.

Track two did.  
Dean’s voice did. 

Hiya babe, it’s me. Obviously. I mean, you know, I could’ve been cloned, but - y’know what - fuck it.  
Hey, love. Maybe I’m not around, but you’ve finally found the hidden track! Well, there are two, but this is the first. I know we usually cut off the song there, but you’ve ventured on! You never wondered why I always watched the timer? Why I always cut it off? I never wanted to be around when you listen to my voice. I hate hearing my voice on tape. You never complained, though..   
Anyway! I have a song that comes on after this is done. I know you know it. We always say we hate it because it got so popular and became their “only song”. But I’ve heard you singing it in the shower. I know you know it, and now you know I know it. Maybe you can listen to it when we’re not getting on too well. Yeah. You’re home now, babe, I got to go. Hey - um, do me a favor, yeah? When you hear the song, give me a call. It might fix some things. Whatever’s happened doesn’t matter, okay? Staying together is the most important thing because, well, we belong together, don’t we? We’re best friends; we’re two groovy people being groovy together. But you’re my boyfriend, too, and I guess I can say you’re my “soul mate”. All that ooey-gooey shit, right? That’s us. We are the ooey-gooey shit. 

...

I love you, my ooey-gooey Jack Howard. Always remember; never forget. 

 

And I swear, as soon as that acoustic guitar starts up, I feel a dagger in my heart. Shitting hell, Dean. Ouch.

“When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. Broke his own heart, and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget; and that was the day that I promised I’d never sing of love if it does not exist.”

And as tears threatened to sting my eyes, I fought them off with the next line, “But, darling, you are the only exception,  
“You are the only exception,” 

No, they were coming regardless.

“You are the only exception,” Here we go.

“You a- the only- ‘ception,” I choked out as my throat tightened up. 

My hand tangled in my hair as I bit my lip. I felt my chest ache, and my throat was getting more and more sore as the song continued into the next verse (but I sang anyway), “Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts.”  
God, I’m such a baby.  
“And we’ve got to find other ways to make it alone, keep a straight face,” I cleared my throat and sniffled, wiping my eye with the back of my right hand, “And I’ve always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance.  
“And up until now, I had sworn to myself that I’m content with loneliness, ‘cause none of it was worth the risk,”

Drumming my hands on the steering wheel, I felt my body tremble with realization - I wasn’t going to stay very composed during the next bit. I gave a sigh, knowing I’d sing until my lungs gave out.

“You are the only exception.”

Just as the instrumental kicked in, every single memory we’ve ever had came back to me: our first kiss (four years ago, at a drive-in), our first kiss as a couple (two and a half years ago, at the drive-in), moving in together “since he couldn’t afford his rent”, our first video together, our video explaining our dating thing, our first night in the same bed, our first time, our first meeting, our night under the stars from so long ago... 

“I’ve got a tight grip on reality, but I can’t! I can’t let go of what’s in front of me here!” My (breaking) voice didn’t clash against Hayley’s. It wasn’t Hayley. It was a familiar voice, yet one I’d never actually heard before. 

“I know you’re leaving in the morning when you wake up. Just leave me with some kind of proof it’s not a dream,”

After Hayley’s “woah-oh” came a “I love you, Jack.”

You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

He kept going, and I kept crying. At that point, my phone beeped, and “Please come back” lit up my screen. My finger pressed the call button. 

And I’m on my way to believing.

“Dean? Yeah, it’s me. I’m on my way home.”


End file.
